


Heat

by waywardodysseys



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cock Warming, Cussing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Roughness, Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys
Summary: Mando wants to feel your heat around him in more ways than one.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 173





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This is published on Tumblr under the same name.
> 
> This fic was requested.

Mando watches as you place more logs on the fire. He drinks in the curve of your ass, recalls how it fit perfectly against him as he took you from behind in the Razor Crest. Mando shifts in his sitting position as his cock hardens instantly.

“Y/N,” Mando grounds out in a lustful whisper.

You turn and face him, raise your eyebrows. “You okay?”

Mando nods, pulls the blanket he has further up and sneaks a hand under it. He reaches into his pants and strokes himself as replays the events from earlier in his mind.

——-

You climb the ladder to the cockpit and join Mando by taking a seat in the chair behind him. “Kid’s asleep. Finally.”

Mando turns and looks at you. He needs you, wants to be buried deep inside your wetness.

“Come here,” Mando’s voice is enriched with lust as he stands.

You look up at him and stand. 

Mando pulls you into his arms, strokes your cheek with a gloved hand, brushes some of your Y/H/C hair behind your ear. He then turns you around and pulls you back up against him.

You moan aloud as his gloved hands travel down the front of your body over your clothes. 

“Mando,” you whisper.

Mando stops his hands at your pants. He unbuttons and unzips them then snakes a hand under the clothing and palms your core. His gloved fingers run over your folds.

“Mando,” you moan lowly as he inserts one finger.

He withdraws his hand then pushes your pants and underwear down. “Bend over.”

You comply as you bend over and grasp the chair you had been sitting in. You feel Mando move his gloved hands over your ass, then pushes your pants and underwear further down your legs.

Mando takes his hard, thick cock from the confines of his own pants and rubs the tip along your ass down to your slick entrance. He pushes slowly against your pussy, sinking his cock slowly into your depths. 

“Fuck,” Mando gasps as he enters your pussy deeply and fully.

You moan at feeling Mando’s cock inside you. This Mandalorian took you anyway he wanted, and you let him. You hadn’t been working partners for long. He hired you to be part of his crew. You mainly watched out for the kid, then you watched out for Mando as well – in many ways including the occasional need for sexual release.

Mando begins thrusting in and out you slowly. His gloved hands holding onto your hips, trying to keep you still.

You hear and feel the metal pads on his upper legs hitting the back of your legs. You don’t care. They add to the pleasure Mando is giving you as he takes you from behind for the first time.

“Gods, Mando! Fuck!” You pant out as your hands grasp the chair tightly. 

Mando’s focused on thrusting in and out of you, focused on enjoying taking you in this position. 

He removes one hand from your hip and moves it to your pussy and finds your clit inside of your folds.

“Fuck!” You squeak out.

“Quiet Y/N,” Mando half barks.

You bite your lip, trying to keep quiet but the way Mando is rubbing your clit and fucking you more rapidly is sending your orgasm into overdrive. 

“Mando, please,” you plea. Your close and won’t be able to hold in your orgasm any longer.

Mando grunts as he continues thrusting. “Cum for me Y/N.”

Your orgasm hits you and makes your body tremble. Your hands almost slip off the chair from the pleasure Mando had given you with both his cock and gloved finger on your clit but you’re able to catch yourself before you fall forward.

Mando tilts his head back and moans loudly enjoying the way your pussy clenches his cock as you cum. Before returning his hand to your hip, he squeezes your ass once, then  
twice. “Fu—fuck Y/N!”

He can’t contain himself as he smacks your ass. “Gods, yes. Fuck!”

Your body is still recovering from your first orgasm as another begins to build inside of you. 

“Mando,” you ground out. This time you reach down between your folds and find your clit. It’s still sensitive but you begin rubbing it.

Mando squeezes your ass a few times before he places it back on your hip. He keeps his thrusts rapid as his own orgasm reaches the edge. 

“Cum in me Mando,” you half whisper, half pant. 

Mando thrusts into your pussy harshly and moans deeply from within his chest as he cums inside of you. “Oh—fu—Y/N!”

Your second orgasm hits as you feel Mando empty himself inside of you. Oh, gods. This Mandalorian and his cock were the best things in the galaxy. They made you reach the heavens every time you came. 

Mando slowly thrusts in and out of your pussy a few times before he slips out completely.

You fall forward against the chair and move yourself to a sitting position so you’re able to look at Mando. 

Mando stuffs his cock back into his pants and takes a seat in the pilot’s chair. He’s not one for talk after sex.

You catch your breath as you pull up your pants and underwear. You sit there for a few more minutes before you feel your legs are strong enough to get you back down to the cargo bay and check on the kid.

——-

Now back at the campsite Mando releases his cock. He doesn’t want to cum, he just wants to feel your tightness and wetness around him. He wants to feel your heat around him.

“Y/N.”

You look across the fire. “Mando.”

“Come here. Please.” Mando simply states.

You swallow as you stand. You see the blanket covering his lap. 

“Pants off Y/N.”

You look back at the Razor Crest where the kid is sleeping then back at Mando. You didn’t know he’d be ready to go again this soon. “Mando. No. The kid.”

Mando motions a finger for you to come to him.

You sigh and walk towards him. You kneel, peak under the blanket. He is holding his cock and it’s hard. “Mando.” You ground out with a hiss.

“I just,” he hesitates but he wants this. “I just want to feel you around my cock. No sex. I want to feel your slick tightness around me. Please.”

You sigh as you grab a blanket and unfold it as you stand. You wrap it around shoulders, thankful it sweeps the ground you are standing on.

Mando looks up at you as you begin unbuttoning and unzipping your pants. He watches you push them down over your knees then step out of them.

He pushes his own blanket down as you step over him.

You look down and he’s holding his cock. He’s waiting for you to lower yourself onto his hard cock.

You sigh as you begin lowering yourself down, you moan and bite your lip as you feel his cock enter your pussy. “Mando.”

“Y/N,” Mando whispers as he feels his cock reach the depths of your pussy. He’s completely inside of your heat. Oh, gods, yes, Mando thinks. This is heaven.

You loop your arms around Mando’s neck and rest your head against his chest. You inhale the scent of his muskiness and the woods around you. You move slightly and Mando hisses.

“Don’t move Y/N,” Mando grounds out as he wraps his arms around you, pulling you close, keeping you safe and warm in his embrace.

“Sorry. Trying to get comfortable,” you mumble. 

Feeling his cock inside of you sends pleasure through your body even though there will be no added movement from the both of you. Your pussy clenches around his cock, taking in his hardness, girth and length. 

You’d welcome Mando’s cock into your pussy anytime, either if it was sex or just this. 

This is heaven too, you think.

You fall asleep in his arms and when you wake in the morning you two are still fused together, wrapped in each other, keeping his cock warm with your heat.


End file.
